Summertime Romance
by UchihaItachi9514
Summary: When our favorite Fairy Tail characters go on vacation to a beach paradise, romance is bound to blossom. Over time some of them may find out that they were meant to be together. Multichapter Lemons randomly strewn about beach vacation great story! :) NaLu, GaLe, LaMi, and hints at many others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, but hopefully I can give you all a good story. I am a college writer and have a lot of love for Anime and Manga. Reviews are very much appreciated, as it will determine how much I do with this. Enjoy!

Warning: Adult content, hence the M rating. There will be foul language, and of course, Lemons ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything Fairy Tail related

* * *

Lucy Heartphilia, Fairy Tail's favorite celestial wizard, was slumped against the bar listening to the ramblings of her beloved guild. Summer had just come and it was getting to be just as hot as it was loud.

"Mannn, why does it have to be so hot?" she asked to nobody in particular.

Mira, who was tending the bar had heard and replied, "It tends to get this way in the summer" she grinned smartly

As soon as Mira said that, a shout erupted across the guild and Lucy already knew what was happening.

"Don't act like I'm an idiot you naked wannabe pretty boy!"

"Maybe you'd have more in your head than hot air if you didn't suck down flames all day!" Gray shouted

"You trying to start somethin' asshole?" Natsu challenged

"If I'm insulting you then I'd say more than likely!" Gray shot back

The two erupted into another one of their daily brawls. The ever so classic fire vs. ice had no exceptions as these two continually went at it, from flying chairs and mugs , to flames and ice shards. Lucy looked on and watched, but soon came to a realization.

"Mira, have you noticed that Gajeel hasn't joined in like usual?" she asked

"Actually no, but that is a good question, he came in earlier this morning and I didn't see him leave" Mira said

Gajeel was upstairs, laying sprawled out on the floor. He had been training hard all the previous day, and then some this morning before heading to the guild, the intense summer heat had made it twice as effective. Sweat was rolling down his face, and his muscular body was no different. He was clad in his usual pants, boots, and gloves, but no shirt, as it had been lost in the training. "_I wonder if Levy likes how strong I am_" he thought to himself.

Gajeel, being the hardass he was, would never admit it out loud, but he'd had a crush on the solid script mage for some time. The problem was, all Gajeel ever knew was fighting, girls were never his strong point. "Damnit" he cursed under his breath.

While Gajeel was thinking upstairs, Levy had went and taken a seat by Lucy and Mira with an excited look on her face. Lucy thought it was just because Jet and Droy were out this week sick, but that idea soon left as she noticed what her friend was holding.

"What are those?" she asked

"I've got my hands on fifteen passes to a beach hotel just outside Fiore on the coast!" Levy exclaimed

Mira grabbed a pass from her hands, "This is that really nice leisure spot the whole city has been buzzing about since before summer even started!"

"Yep," Levy chirped, "And I've already decided on whose going to go."

"Pick me!" Lucy and Mira both chimed

"Don't worry you two are my closest friends you're definitely coming," Levy said, "I'm about to give the rest to the others, but I want to surprise you all as to who is coming, but…."

"What is it?" Mira asked looking a little concerned

Lucy piped in just then, "I know what it is," she stated with a devious grin, "she wants to give Gajeel one but is too nervous."

Levy blushed hard as Lucy revealed to Mira her secret crush. Lucy had known that for a while now, that Levy had a bad crush on the iron dragon slayer.

"Don't worry," Mira said, "I won't tell, and I'd be happy to take the pass to him for you."

"Thank you" Levy breathed out. She handed Mira the pass and the white haired woman walked off to look for Gajeel.

"I'm soooo excited I can't wait to go!" Lucy shouted

"Have all your things packed Lulu, were leaving tomorrow and will be there from Saturday to Saturday, so a full week of beach fun!" Levy cheered, "And meet us at the train station around 10 a.m. so we can go ahead and head out."

With that the girls ran off in opposite directions. Lucy ran home to pack, "This will be great!"

The next morning Lucy woke up, got ready, and headed to the train station as Levy had said. When she got there she saw who all had gotten a pass, and wasn't really surprised at most of them. There was Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Cana, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, and Levy.

"Yo Luce, you have a good sleep?" Natsu asked walking over and putting his arm around her shoulders.

Lucy smiled at her teammate and close friend, "Yep, you ready to go Natsu?"

Like usual Natsu roared out hyperactively, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

With that they all boarded the train and headed to the beach hotel. The train ride was starting to become anything but patient, as Gray stripped in the middle of the isle, and started dancing, as he was ready to hit the beach. Not being clothed was okay there and that's why it made him so happy.

As Elfman watched Gray's dancing and blatant disregard for the other people on the train, he stripped and joined in too shouting "THIS IS MAN!"

Juvia had been admiring Gray until Elfman got involved and she started to cry realizing that her perfect view was tainted by that ogre of a man.

In the next cart Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Natsu sat together.

"I'm excited" Levy said looking at her friends

"Beach here we come!" Lucy and Natsu shouted together

Gajeel however, was unusually silent. The idea of Levy on the beach, wearing nothing but a bikini was driving him mad. He could imagine laying her down on in the sand and just losing himself in her, growing closer, making the most passionate lov….

His thoughts were cut of as Natsu punched him in the face. "Wake up dumbass were headed to the beach!" he shouted

Gajeel fumed, "Don't hit me Salamander!"

He stood up to swing but Lucy stood in between them. "You two can fight to your hearts' content when we get off the train but I am not about to pay for your recklessness while I'm on vacation!" And with that she hit Natsu on the head to compensate for his strike to Gajeel.

Further down in that same cab sat Laxus. Interestingly he was with Lisanna and not his Raijinshyuu.

"You know you like my sister so don't even act like you don't!" Lisanna said

"You have no way of proving that," Laxus said cooly

In his mind he found Mira really attractive, he liked how even though she was known as a sweet person she had that rough powerful side to her if you knew her. Laxus however, was not going to let Lisanna in on that though because she would try to play matchmaker and ruin his trip. Besides, he had no interest in dating the woman anyway so there was really no point in Lisanna finding out he thought she was attractive.

Lisanna was about to speak again when the train stopped. They were finally at the hotel. Everyone got off the train and met up inside the hotel at the front desk. The receptionist there was already getting started. She laid out seven keys. "I have 7 rooms lined up on the top floor ready for you all, you'll pair off for the first six, but there are two beds in each so don't worry. The first six rooms are exactly the same so there's no need to worry there either. The seventh has three beds if that suits any of you, so make your decisions."

"We'll take the 3 man room" Mira said walking up with Lisanna and Elfman

Lisanna shot Laxus a glance but he was looking out the window at the beach beauties.

Mira took the key and the takeover siblings went to find their room.

"Juvia wants to room with Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she inched closer to Gray

Unfortunately for her though, he'd just decided with Erza that they'd be roommates. They bathed together as kids so it wasn't too big of a deal now, especially since there were two beds. Erza grabbed their key and they went to find their room as well.

"Don't feel bad," Cana said slumping an arm around Juvia's shoulders, "You can room with me."

With few other options Juvia simply started crying as they took their key and went off.

Then it was Laxus and Bixlow (much to Freed's dismay) but Laxus knew Freed was crushing on him, then Evergreen and Freed.

Finally it was down to Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy.

"I don't wana be in the same room as him" Natsu pouted pointing at Gajeel

Gajeel made an angry face but nonetheless stayed calm. He knew it would have to be this way.

"Well Levy and I are roommates and that's final" Lucy replied

After about five minutes of arguing, Natsu finally gave up, there was no getting out of rooming with Gajeel. Each pair grabbed their key and went to their rooms. Once inside Natsu and Gajeel looked around. The room had three separate areas walled off. The open door to the left had a room with a bed and large window to look out at the beach, plus a bathroom to the left of the bed, and the right had the same thing, except the bathroom was to the right of the bed. In the middle was the living area with two couches and a TV sitting in front of the window in there as well. "Fancy" Gajeel grunted

"This is pretty cool I didn't know this one big room was made into three different ones!" Natsu shouted

They both plopped down on the couches, Natsu on one, Gajeel on the other.

Gajeel laughed, "I know you wanted to room with blondie but ya ended up with me loser."

"That's funny cause I saw you checkin' Levy out the whole time we were deciding!" Natsu retorted

Gajeel got red in the face, "N-no I wasn't Salamander, you tryin' to fight?"

"Normally I would but blowing this place up would get us in too much trouble right?" Natsu laughed

"Whatever" Gajeel said

They both got up and went to their rooms and passed out, ready for the following day.

Lucy and Levy had just finished getting ready for bed by that point in their own room and were on their couches. Lucy was the first to speak since Levy was reading.

"This'll be a fun vacation eh?" Lucy asked her friend

"Oh yeah" Levy said closing her book and looking up

"I could tell you wanted to room with Gajeel" Lucy smirked

Levy blushed and looked out the window at the night sky and rolling waves, "Yea, but I bet he doesn't even like me like that"

Lucy felt some sympathy for her friend, "It'll be okay Levy, maybe you'll find out on during this trip"

"Maybe" she mumbled

With that they both got up and headed to their beds, ready for the first day of their vacation.


	2. Saturday

Chapter 2: Saturday Pt. 1

A/N: Wasn't really too keen on chapter 1 as most of my ideas start while they're at the beach :D but no worries this chapter is day 1, the first Saturday. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy woke up to a beautiful morning sunlight streaming through her window. Looking out she saw that nearly everyone in the area was out on the beach. She marveled at the white sands and crystal blue water she couldn't wait to get in. "Levy! Are you still here?" she called out, but received no answer. She put on a blue tank top and a pair of white short shorts. "_Maybe she's already outside"_ Lucy thought

She walked over to Levy's room and peeked through the door, but her friend seemed to have already left. With that Lucy went out of the room and started making her way to the hotels cafeteria only to run into Natsu, and fall down.

"Shit Luce I'm sorry" he said helping her up

"It's okay," Lucy said straightening her shirt out, "have you already had breakfast?"

"No, let's go get some!" he shouted and pulled her down the hall

The pair soon got to the cafeteria, and after breakfast decided to head to the beach to try and find some of their friends, neither noticing that they were holding hands. As soon as they got out to the hotel walkway that connected the beach, hotel, restaurants, and gift shops, they saw Cana taking shots with Gray at a table. Cana just happened to look over and see them.

"Hey Gray," she said, "Look at the two lovers."

Gray looked in their direction and seen them holding hands, "Oi Natsu, when did you and Lucy become an item?"

Natsu and Lucy were both puzzled for a moment, then noticed they were holding hands. Lucy blushed and pushed him away, "Natsu!" she whined

"Sorry, just kind of a habit" he shakily said

"Ya know I bet you two *hic* could have a great fuck" Cana stated

"I don't see it," Gray said, "flame brain doesn't know how to treat a lady"

"What'd you say droopy eyes?" Natsu challenged

Lucy didn't want to watch this progress anymore so she walked off along the walkway in search of Levy or Mira.

* * *

Mira was laid out with Erza and Elfman near the water, close enough so the waves could slide up and get them. "This feels wonderful" she cooed.

"Definitely" Erza and Elfman replied simultaneously

Mira had wanted to lie on the shore since they got there, and it was first on her to do list. She'd always had a fascination with the ocean, as it had that sweeping nature to it. It symbolized a clean slate, and adapted to the environment. She herself had to wash away a shaky past and adapt, so there was a likeness to it she couldn't shake. An ex delinquent, turned good after the supposed loss of her sister, it was quite a turn around. Mira found herself thinking about the past and all her life had been until her thoughts were shaken by Erza. "Is that Laxus?" she exclaimed

Mira looked to where Erza pointed to see Laxus and Bixlow dominating a game of beach volleyball against a pair of random beach guests. "Wow I didn't know he was that good" she said

"We know a trick or two, let's go play him" Erza grinned

"Playing volleyball is man!" Elfman shouted as Erza and Mira went over to the net

The random beach pair had left by that point and Laxus was looking for challenges.

"We'll play you" Erza challenged as her and Mira walked up

"Don't throw a fit if you lose" he grinned

"I don't lose" Erza glared

She took the ball and delivered the first serve. Bixlow ran up and hit it back over. Mira tried to hit it but Erza had already ran up and spiked it past both men and scored.

"Lucky hit" Laxus said as he threw it to her

She served again and this time Laxus hit it back for a spike, unfortunately this time Erza hadn't run up. Yes Mira was strong, and S class even, but Laxus was in his own league and she had been out of action for a while. The ball went right past her hands and pegged her in the forehead, knocking her down.

"Fuck" Laxus muttered as he rushed over to help her up while Bixlow and Erza argued about the score.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She brushed some sand off and looked up at him, "yes I'm fine, thank you."

He didn't say much, as he realized just how beautiful he thought she really was at that point. Her flowing white hair, big blue eyes as deep as the ocean beside them, and very generous curves.

"Wow" he breathed

"What?" Mira asked with a slight blush

Coming to his senses, Laxus simply said "nothing, sorry." And walked off, hands in pockets.

Mira still had the slight blush when Erza walked up, "are you okay?" she asked

"Yea, I'm fine" Mira breathed

* * *

Levy was laid out under an umbrella reading, or at least pretending to read, what she was really doing was watching Gajeel build the biggest damn sand castle she'd ever seen. It wasn't even the sand castle that captivated her, it was the way his muscular body shone in the sun. She imagined him hugging her from behind, breathing rugged sexy words in to her ear, his hardened member pressing against her firm backside, his hand slowly but surely sliding down into her…

"Levy!" Lucy called interrupting her daydream

Snapped out of her fantasy, Levy noticed her nether region was soaked, so she quickly crossed her legs, as the bikini bottom would have given it away. "W-what's up Lucy?" she stammered

"I've been looking for you all morning!"

"S-sorry Lulu I wanted to catch some early sun" Levy said

"It's cool" Lucy looked over to see Gajeel finishing his sand castle

"Gajeel!" she called, "come over here!"

Hearing the blonde call his name Gajeel started walking over.

"_Fucking shit Lucy_" Levy thought as her mind began to panic and her heart began to race. As if he didn't make her shy enough it was way worse now that she was wet. As Levy was freaking out Gajeel finally made it over to them.

"What's up blondie," he said looking at Lucy then at Levy and saying, "bookworm?"

He picked up the scent of sex but couldn't quite figure out why it was in the area.

"There's going to be a beach barbeque party tonight if you're interested," Lucy said

"You goin' to be there?" he asked looking at Levy

Keeping her gaze averted she calmly as possible said, "yes."

"I guess I can come" he replied thoughtful

"Great, then it's all settled," Lucy chimed, "we'll see you tonight."

With that he walked off in deep thought, "_Levy was actin' weird back there_." Gajeel didn't press too much on it though and went to get ready for the night.

* * *

By that time Natsu had finished his fight with Gray some time ago, and was headed back to the room. He'd heard about the beach barbeque that night and was definitely wanting in on that. As soon as he got to the room to wait, Gajeel walked in all silent and zoned out.

"What's up metal mouth?" Natsu asked

"Nothin'" Gajeel said slowly

"C'mon, dragons have to stick together right?" Natsu pushed

"It's Levy," the iron dragon stated, "she was actin' weird earlier when I saw her and Lucy."

Natsu was puzzled too, "like how?"

"She wouldn't look me in the eye and seemed a little extra shy" Gajeel admitted

The fire dragon looked at his friend and great rival with a sort of understanding, "I'm sure it'll be fine, maybe things will play out at the barbeque" he said

With that said the two dragons waited until nighttime, just watching TV and having a few sparring sessions, and once it was time to go, they left. As the two started down the hall, Lisanna came running up to them from her room wearing nothing but a black bikini top and jean shorts. The shorts hugged her frame tightly, showing off her well-endowed backside. "Natsuuuuuu," she purred hugging his right arm.

"I'm out of here" Gajeel said and he took off towards the barbeque

"What is it Lisanna?" he asked

"Would you like to be my date to the barbequeee?" she asked

"I'd love too, but I'm already supposed to meet up with Lucy" he replied

"But aren't you two 'just friends'?"

"Yea, but I already agreed to hang out with her tonight"

Lisanna simply smiled though inside she had a devious scheme coming to mind. "Okay then," she said running a finger down his jawline, "but if you change your mind, come and see me." she breathed in his ear. With that Lisanna walked off in the direction she came.

Natsu couldn't help but watch her walk off, the way those shorts squeezed her butt, and once she was out of sight, he came to his senses and started towards the barbeque. Him and Lisanna were childhood friends and very close, but she'd never turned him on like that. "_I need some fresh air_" he thought to himself. Once he got outside to the barbeque he already seen a sight he'd expected. Gray was up on a stage the hotel had out there pole dancing, wearing nothing but his boxers. Juvia was on-looking from a table completely dazed, and much to his surprise, so was Cana, though she seemed a little intoxicated. A strong hand slapped him on the back.

"What's up Natsu?" Erza said appearing next to him

"Not much, have you seen Lucy?" he asked

"Yea she's actu…," but Erza cut off and gazed past him

Natsu turned to look in the direction she was captivated with and saw the object in her line of sight. Jellal was lying in a hammock, wearing white cargo shorts and an unbuttoned flower shirt exposing his chiseled core. Deciding to make things hard on his friend, Natsu called over, "Hey Jellal! Over here!" he shouted. The blue haired man heard him, and as he got up and started walking over to them Natsu heard Erza squeak.

"Have fun" he said and left Erza there to fend for herself

After passing a few tables, Natsu found Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel sitting at the far end of the crowd. Gajeel and Levy were both looking awkward throughout their conversation, and as soon as Lucy saw Natsu, she ran over to him and pulled him off in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" he asked

"We're going to go to this spot Mira showed me earlier that I think you'd like, plus were giving Gajeel and Levy some alone time. If you haven't noticed, they like each other." She said

"I think I might have noticed" Natsu replied calmly

Lucy didn't know that the spot Mira had shown her was set up by her, Gray, and Erza. The three had been planning to try something funny on this trip between Natsu and Lucy but said couple was oblivious. They got to a huge boulder sitting on the beach right next to the ocean, a ways out from the barbeque.

"It's just a rock" Natsu said

"Come around here" she replied

They went around to the side in front of the ocean. The boulder was carved in a little, a kind of small shelter. There were two fire pits on either side, and the view overlooked the ocean. The sand floor seemed extra comfortable here, plus there was one big blanket, and to the left there was a basket of bread. Nobody else was there, which puzzled Lucy. "Erza and Cana said they were meeting us here" she said

"Maybe they'll be here in a few minutes" Natsu guessed

They sat down to wait and Lucy grabbed a piece of bread. Taking a bite her eyes lit up. "You have to try this it's really good."

Natsu wasn't too hungry "No thanks Luce"

"Whateverrrrrr" she purred

He gave her a quizzical look. Lucy had said that really funny. Little did they know that one of Mira's ingredients for the bread was a lust potion.

"Ya know Natsuuuuuu, you're looking really cute tonight" Lucy said with a slight blush

"Huh? What do ya.." he started to say but he was cut off a she crawled over and kissed him. It was quick but he could taste those soft lips he'd wondered about for a while

Snapping out of it he pushed her off. "What's wrong?" she asked pouting

Ignoring her he picked up a piece of the bread and sniffed it. He could pick up an unusual scent coming off of it. Taking the rest of the basket he lit it on fire and incinerated it. Taking Lucy's hand he said "Come on" and with that they headed back to the barbeque. As soon as they got back they chose to sit by Freed and Evergreen at their table. After a few drinks Lucy's head finally cleared up and she got really nervous.

"Natsu, I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what got in to me"

"It wasn't you the bread was messed with" he said

Even so, the image of their first kiss was still in their minds. Neither could get it out of their heads, nor could they stop their minds from racing about everything else that could have happened. Eventually Natsu got up and left. He'd made it to the hallway where the rooms were and once again, ran in to Lisanna. "Oh Natsu," she said, "how was the barbeque?"

"Okay I guess" he said a little nervous

"Oh? Would you like to get something off your mind?" she asked

When he simply looked down at the floor Lisanna took that as her que. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his bedroom, shut the door, and opened the window to let the cool night breeze in. When they'd both taken a seat at the foot of his bed she started, "what's on your mind?"

"Lucy was drugged tonight.. And we kissed" he half said half whispered

"Oh?" she questioned getting curious, "how was it?"

"I don't know, a part of me feels like she's just a friend, but the other part wanted it to be real" he vented

"Is that so?"

"I guess"

"You know Natsu," she said leaning against him giving him a clear view of her cleavage, "this is the perfect place to look around at your options"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I can just imagine how good you taste" she whispered in his ear

He immediately tensed up.

"Relaxxxxx" she purred

With that she leaned over and kissed him softly. Natsu had to admit he was terribly aroused and returned the kiss, deepening it. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and his mind started racing. "_She tastes so good it's unreal_". Lisanna moaned into his mouth, further turning him on. She slid a hand over the tent his pants made and he groaned.

"You like that don't you?" she said in her sexiest voice

That being said she pushed him back to where he was lying on the bed. She stood up and slid his pants and boxers down. "Wow Natsu you're bigger than I'd always imagined" Lisanna whispered seductively.

All he did was look up at her half shocked and too full of lust to care. She slowly got down on her knees and licked the head of his member. "Do you want me to suck you off you big strong dragon?" she teased

He just groaned at the feeling of her tongue and stayed still, silently hoping for more. With that she took him entirely into her mouth and began bobbing up and down. Natsu groaned out loud at the intense pleasure Lisanna could produce with her mouth. He couldn't take it, it was too wonderful. Natsu grabbed the back of her head and began to push down, also starting to thrust in as well, helping her to take in more of him. She went faster and took him deeper as he got hornier. "Uhh Lisanna I'm about to cum" he groaned and with the next few thrust he came all in her mouth.

She leaned back and swallowed the whole load, looking up at him with a seductive smirk. "I'm done here," she chirped, "you can have more another time" and with that she stood up and walked out, heading back to her room.

Lucy was walking towards Natsu's room to have a talk about what had happened earlier, and saw Lisanna walking out. The white haired girl didn't notice her as she headed towards her room. Puzzled, Lucy walked in Natsu and Gajeel's living room area. Looking to the left she saw an open door, walked over to it, and was shocked at what she saw.

"Natsu?" she asked

Looking to where the source of the voice came from Natsu paled. He was still lying back with no pants on. "H-hi Lucy"

Lucy was shocked. She knew they weren't dating and they weren't even talking, but after the incident earlier, she had told herself that she wanted to talk to him about it, as some feelings arose. She didn't know whether to cry or be angry. Not knowing what to do she turned around and walked to her room. Slamming the door she flopped down on her bed and started crying. She didn't know what to think, no they weren't dating, they were always just friends and teammates, yet knowing that Lisanna had fooled around with him tugged at her heart. She wasn't exactly mad at him, but mad at herself for not expressing her feelings earlier. With mind racing, and tears flowing, she slowly fell asleep.

"Damn" Natsu cursed under his breath

He knew they weren't a thing, that they were and always had been just friends. With that logic, and the insane amount of lust, he'd deduced that Lisanna's visit shouldn't have been an issue. But when he'd seen the look of pure hurt and shock in her eyes, he realized that he should have talked to her about what had happened rather than Lisanna. Feeling guilty, he got up and went to knock on Lucy and Levy's door. "Luce, can I talk to you?" He repeated this about three times, each time receiving no answer. Figuring she didn't want to talk to him, or was either asleep, Natsu went back to his room, showered, and laid down himself.

"I'll talk to her first thing tomorrow morning" he decided, and with that drifted off to sleep

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 2 of Summertime Romance, things are starting to heat up a bit, and my ideas can finally start flowing. Yes it seems a little rushed, but never fear this is only the beginning :D reviews are greatly appreciated, and I plan to update weekly. Length of this story may depend on how many reviews i receive, see ya next post!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Haha little devil Lisanna isn't too popular, but I thought it would make things interesting :D. Anyways reviews were appreciated, and more would be as well, so without further ado, chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail still isn't mine, I own nothing

* * *

The following morning was weird to say the least. Once Natsu had woken up, he went to search for Lucy. She wasn't in her room, and when he asked Levy of her whereabouts, she hadn't seen her either. "_That's weird, where could she be?_" he wondered

As he ran outside to start looking, he bumped into Laxus. "Do you know where Lucy is?"

"No" the lightning dragon said

"Damn" Natsu cursed as he ran off

Truthfully, Laxus did know, but he didn't want to be the one to tell Natsu, especially when he had problems of his own. Ever since the previous day, Mira had been in his head. When he'd first got there the plan was to score as many beach beauties as possible, but after the volleyball incident, Mira was all that was on his mind. "_Damnit I don't have feelings for her_," he to himself, "_maybe I just need to sleep with one of these women around here_."

Laxus continued on the outdoor path, "_I mean, I've been with many pretty women, so what if she's good looking_"

He soon found himself at one of the bars that were along the walkway. Taking shots should help him come to his senses. Not surprisingly, sitting to his left was Cana, already drowning herself in alcohol. However, to his right, a little ways down the bar, was Gajeel. He was matching Cana in the amount he was drinking and Laxus called over to him.

"Come here metal head" he called

Gajeel came over and took a seat by Laxus, "Whaddaya want?" he slurred

"You alright?" Laxus asked

"Levyy hatesss me"

*flashback*

_Natsu and Lucy left the table. "Oh shit" Gajeel thought_

_He looked at Levy and she was looking away with a slight blush. "What's up you nervous?"_

_The blush then turned full on. "W-w-what do you m-mean?" she stammered_

"_You're actin' real strange" he replied_

_At that moment, a random guy came up and started hitting on Levy._

"_Hey bud what are ya doin'?" Gajeel challenged_

_After an exchange of a few words, Gajeel pummeled the guy. During their fight Levy freaked out and ran off to her room. When he finished with the guy, he noticed that she'd left. "She was kind of freakin' out," he thought, "Damnit."_

*flashback end*

"Why?" Laxus asked

"Nothin'" Gajeel said

After a few more drinks Laxus finally got his mind off of the white haired barmaid. Deciding he was okay to leave, he went out and sat on the shore, watching the waves. "_Time to find me a hottie_" he thought

* * *

Natsu was still looking for Lucy when he bumped into Eve, of the Trimens team from Blue Pegasus.

"Eve?" Natsu questioned, "are Hibiki, Ren, and Ichiya here too?"

"Yes they're all somewhere around here?" Eve said

"Cool, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked

"Actually, I seen her over by some huge boulder not too long ago, she could still be there" he said

Natsu knew exactly where Eve was talking about.

"OI THANKS A LOT!" Natsu yelled and took off for the boulder him and Lucy shared their first kiss at

As he fled across the sand going as fast as he could he couldn't hardly contain his excitement, and just had to let a roar of the fire dragon off into the sky. It had taken him all morning but he'd finally found her.

As Natsu neared the rock, his heightened hearing picked up Lucy's voice, but, there was another one there too. Male. As he creeped up to the boulder and peeked around the side he saw her sitting there on the blanket with Sting from Sabertooth. "_What the fuck is he doing here?_"

"What made you choose me over Natsu?" Sting asked

"Natsu," Lucy said, "already has someone, and you're really cute"

"Well you made the right choice" he said

With that Sting leaned over and kissed her. Natsu had seen all he needed too, sneaking away he ran off towards the hotel. He was going to spend the rest of the day in the hotels gym beating the aggression out of the heavy bag.

Meanwhile back at the boulder…

Lucy was trying to enjoy her date, but Natsu kept popping in to her head.

"Are you okay?" Sting asked

"Yea, I'm fine" she lied

In her mind, she was still upset. The whole time they'd known each other it was commonly passed around that they were just good friends and teammates. They'd been on several missions together, and him and Happy both had slept in the same bed as her several times. They shared that kind of bond, or so she'd thought. Though after seeing him with Lisanna the previous night, she'd realized it was something more.

*flashback*

_Levy got back to the room pretty late. "Lucy, I'm back and I have so much to tell you"_

_Levy's return had woken Lucy up and she walked into the living room part of their room. Levy was about to tell Lucy about Gajeel, but after seeing her friends messy state, she simply asked "what's wrong?"_

"_Natsu and Lisanna were fooling around" _

"_WHAT?!" Levy freaked_

"_Yes, and ever since I found out, I've felt so weird, like sick to my stomach" _

"_Lucy, can't you tell that you like him?"_

"_I know I do! But that doesn't make him like me back!"_

"_Are you going to tell him how you feel?"_

"_No, it's obvious he's happy with Lisanna doing whatever it was she did"_

*flashback end*

"Are you sure?" Sting asked

She forced a smile, "Yes"

* * *

The hotel's special event the previous night was the barbeque, this night, it was a rooftop party. Everyone was going to go and as the day went on, it eventually became that time.

Gajeel and Cana had both decided to attend together for the hell of it. They'd both gotten drunk earlier so they decided to continue the party at the party. The rooftop to the hotel was ridiculous in size, it had been made big enough to hold several people, and the construction allowed it to reach out past the hotels width and length, like it was wearing a hat of some kind.

"This place is unbelievable" Cana said popping open another bottle of alcohol

"Oh yea" Gajeel said

The roof was dark, lit mainly by the strobe lights, stage lights, and random lamps strewn throughout the tables, since the clouds were covering up the moon that night. The party had already started and the dance floor was packed. Cana and Gajeel took a seat at a table near the edge.

"You okay Gajeel?" she asked

He was still a bit down due to the event with Levy at the barbeque. He hadn't seen her since and was worried he'd messed up too badly.

"Yea, definitely" he said

A hardass like Gajeel would never admit to being down, or smitten for that matter. But as soon as he said that, Levy walked through the big double-door entrance with Hibiki of the Trimens. "_The fuck is she here with him for?_" he wondered

Levy and Hibiki took directly to the dance floor, making Gajeel wonder just why she was there with that pansy ass little pretty boy.

Just then, the lights dimmed and all focused on the stage. In the center of the stage stood Gray, and behind him to his left was Ren of the Trimens, and behind him to his right was Eve. Gray was wearing a white suit, and the other two were wearing black ones. "I have a special show for a very special lady" he said through the mic.

Gajeel was surprised when a stage light shown on his table, and even more surprised when it was over Cana. All Cana could do was stare wide eyed at the three men on stage as the lights shining on them went out. When they came back on, the three were wearing only boxers, and doing some perfectly executed pop choreography to a song that was playing.

Gajeel wasn't interested in Gray's attempt to bag Cana, so he got up and went to get a drink at the rooftop bar. Once he got there he ran in to Juvia, who was crying because she lost to Cana.

"Sucks don't it?" Gajeel asked his oldest friend

"Juvia doesn't know why Gray-sama wouldn't pick her"

"You'll find someone someday," Gajeel said, "Wana go dance and not waste this party?"

"Juvia would like that" she replied

Once they got out there they started going hard, determined not to waste the party. But as fate would have it, a slow song came on shortly after, as they stood there wishing they were slow dancing with other people, Juvia actually hit on that point.

"Why are you with Juvia and not Levy?" she asked

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked getting nervous

"Juvia and everyone in the guild know that Gajeel likes Levy, the only one who doesn't is Levy"

"What the hell?"

"Juvia also happens to know that Levy likes Gajeel too, go be with her" Juvia said

Gajeel was speechless, but he finally understood what all the awkward moments meant when she would be shy or nervous around him. Looking at Juvia he couldn't help but be happy that he had such a great friend. "Thanks"

Levy was slow dancing with Hibiki when Gajeel suddenly came up to them. Whispering a few words in Hibiki's ear to where she couldn't hear, Hibiki suddenly walked over to Juvia and started dancing with her. "Gajeel wha?" Levy questioned but was cut off

He caught her lips with his and pulled her in to a passionate embrace. When he pulled back, he just held her there, the blush on her face redder than the fire Natsu spits out. She looked up at him for answers and got a smile from the iron dragon.

"I love you Levy" he said

She was shocked out of her mind, simply standing there like everyone in the room had just died right in front of her. After a few minutes though, she finally came to. "I…" she started to say, but instead pulled him back in for a passionate make out.

Juvia was watching, grinning with happiness that her friend finally found love. "You're looking exceptional tonight, not that you don't every night" Hibiki said

She simply said "shut up and dance"

* * *

Laxus was dancing with a woman he'd picked up earlier trying to get the ridiculous idea of caring about someone out of his head. Finally he'd managed to wear some of it off but that was short lived as Lisanna walked up and spoke to the woman. "Excuse me, but I'm his pregnant fiancé" she said

Upon those words, the woman Laxus managed to grab, left. He didn't say anything though, just looked at Lisanna waiting for answers.

"You know," she said, "I always found you really hot, especially now that you've tanned a bit."

She leaned in close after that, "I want you to take me to my room and fuck me"

"Get lost slut" he replied and with that he walked off

He walked to the edge of the roof and leaned against the rail, taking a breath of fresh air. He hated how Lisanna tried to mess with everything. How could someone as nice and caring as Mira have such a rotten sibling? As if almost on que though, Mira walked up to him.

"Hi," she said, "enjoying the party?"

"Yea," he said, "you?"

Mira laughed a bit, "Yes, I especially enjoyed Gray's dance for Cana"

He merely grunted in reply.

She then spoke again, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me when the volleyball hit me yesterday"

"No problem"

"It was really sweet, your face was so caring"

"I care about my guild"

She laughed again and smiled at him, "That's apparent. Once again, thank you, maybe I'll see you around again?"

"Sure"

With that Mira walked off. Externally he was cool and aloof, but Laxus's mind was racing. "_I DO NOT LIKE HER!_" he shouted mentally. But as much as he told himself that, he was starting to see that that wasn't the case. "_FUCK!_"

With that, Laxus decided he was done with this party and headed back to his room to get some sleep. She wasn't going to haunt his mind tonight.

* * *

Natsu was sitting with Bixlow at a table at the party. The sour look on his face hadn't abated one bit since the scene he'd witnessed earlier that day. He'd had such a hard time finding her, and such a clear resolve to talk about the kiss, just to find her kissing that bastard Sting.

He didn't like the feeling he had in his stomach each time he replayed the scene in his head. "_Why would she look hurt if she was just going to go be with Sting?_" he asked himself

At that moment, Erza walked up. She'd seen Natsu pouting all day. "Come dance with me". Not giving him the chance to protest, she dragged him to the floor. When they got there she got right to the point.

"You and Lucy need to fix whatever problem it is you've got"

"There is no problem" he said agitated

Erza took a fist to his head to knock some sense in to him.

"I know everything that happened, and by the way you're acting, it's obvious you care for her on a deeper level than just 'she's your friend'"

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter" he spat

"Why's that?"

"She kissed Sting earlier, and even said she'd chose him over me"

Erza's expression still didn't change.

"Tell her how you feel"

"Why the hell would I do that she's with that bastard!"

Erza's fist collided with his head again, but gave him a smile this time, "Trust me"

Just then, Lisanna walked up, "Ah Natsu! My sexy dragon boy!"

"Yea what's up" he said

"Would you maybe come help me with something in my room?" she asked

Erza looked at Natsu with a daring look. "Lisanna can I have a word with you?" she asked

Natsu watched as Erza took Lisanna through the double-doors, and down the steps into the hotel. Even over the music and through the wall and floor, he could hear Lisanna's wails of pain as Erza pounded on the white haired seductress. He decided he'd not worry about it though and let Erza do her thing.

After the party was over, Natsu still hadn't been able to find Lucy since his talk with Erza. He'd come to the conclusion that she hadn't been there. Unable to do anything further, he decided on getting to bed, and confronting her tomorrow. So much had happened that day he was physically and mentally exhausted, plus he figured he still had to think about what Erza said, and what he would say to Lucy, before they saw each other again. Drifting off to sleep, he resolved to go find her in the morning, and this time, let her know how he felt.

* * *

A/N: Well there ya have it for Chapter 3, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all have just as much fun reading it. Reviews as always are appreciated, especially eager to read them after this one! Anyways, see ya soon for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not much to say this time, or else I might lose my grind :P but here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail

* * *

_Lucy woke up early the following morning, as she skipped the rooftop party. It was probably a good thing she had energy too, because as soon as she got dressed and walked into the living room to sit down, Natsu kicked down the front door to her and Levy's room. "Natsu?" she asked_

_He simply walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Let's go"_

_As he pulled her out of the hotel and across the beach, she noticed they were heading to the boulder from the other night. "Why are we going there?" she asked_

_Ignoring her Natsu continued to pull her over. When they got to the front over-looking the ocean, he stopped and turned to face her._

"_What are we doing here? Why'd you drag me out here?" she asked_

"_I wanted to talk about the other night"_

"_What?"_

"_I think that after that kiss, I may like you" he confessed_

_Lucy felt butterflies form in her stomach. "Really?"_

"_No, on second thought, I love you" he said_

_With that, Natsu pulled her in close and kissed her. He then leaned back "this time, its real"_

_Lucy blushed a deep red at his confession. "I love you too" she replied_

_He laid her down on the blanket and positioned himself on top of her. Leaning down he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, the likes of which few could match. She'd never known this side of him, he felt so aggressive, yet so gentle at the same time, it turned her on greatly. Sliding his tongue into her mouth he gradually began to deepen the kiss, exploring the inside of her mouth with more passion than she thought possible of him. After several minutes of this, he pulled back._

"_You're mine," Natsu said, "Don't forget that"_

_He reached down and slid off her shorts and panties, earning a blush. "Natsuu, what are you do.." _

_She was cut off as his tongue met her womanhood. "Aww Natsu" she moaned out_

_It was short live though as he pulled back, much to her dismay, until she realized what he was doing. Next thing she knew he was naked waist down, positioning himself at her entrance. "I told you, you're mine, I love you"_

"_Anything for you my love" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips_

_He was about to enter her, the moment was finally here….._

"LUUUU-CHAN!" Levy yelled out

Jumping at the voice calling her name, Lucy woke up from her dream. Feeling funny she looked down and noticed her pajama bottoms were soaked. As Levy opened the door to Lucy's little room, she pulled up the covers to hide her mess. "What is it Levy?"

"Gajeel confessed to me last night you were right everything turned out!" she ranted

"That's great Levy" she said with a smile

"Where were you last night I didn't see you at the party" Levy asked

"I was actually at the bar, drinking with Freed and Elfman"

"Drinking? Lucy that isn't like you"

"Yea, I know"

"What's wrong?" Levy asked getting worried

"Levy," she said, "I can't stop thinking about Natsu"

"Lucy, you know you love him, go get him"

"I can't," she said tearing up, "I mean, I _saw_ him with Lisanna"

"Actually," Levy said, "after me and Gajeel stopped kissing last night, we talked a while"

"What?" Lucy asked

"He told me that Natsu has been dying to talk to you ever since, and that he isn't with Lisanna"

"What?!" she exclaimed

"Yea, I think he likes you back"

"Awwwww," Lucy started to whine, "I messed it up taking Sting out"

"Well, Lulu, the event tonight is a movie in the theatre across the street," Levy said, "I think I have a plan"

* * *

Natsu was about to start looking for Lucy as soon as he got up and got ready. As soon as he opened the door to the hall, a fist hit him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Looking up, Natsu saw Gajeel standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Bastard what the hell was that for?" he asked

"Lucy is fine, Levy told me that they're meetin' us tonight at the movies" the iron dragon told his friend

"Really?!" Natsu shouted out in disbelief

"Damn straight"

The two dragons were excited to see the girls, and to remain calm, they went out to the beach to fight the day away.

* * *

Mira was walking on the beach with Erza. Ever since the volleyball game, she couldn't get Laxus off of her mind. She'd never seen a man with such a soulful gaze. She wanted to have more of a conversation with him at the party too, but he was so aloof. Damn that made her want to talk to him so much more.

"Erza," she said, "I need some help"

"What is it?"

"I want to take Laxus to the movie event tonight" she said blushing slightly

"Oh?" Erza said, "How can I help?"

"Find a way to set me up" Mira said

"Sure thing Mira" Erza said smiling at her friend then running off

Mira kept walking, blushing a bit. "_I bet he's a real passionate man._" She could just imagine his deep masculine voice saying all the right things, kissing her right, making her feel like a woman. "_He definitely has to be a real man_"

As she made her way across the beach she found herself at the volleyball net again. "_Are you okay?_" His voice crossed her mind, and she blushed as she remembered the look in his eyes. Continuing on her walk she circled around and got back to the beach's stage area, taking a seat. On stage was Ichiya, doing some stand-up comedy about women and his parfum. She sincerely hoped Erza could set things up, and decided to wait for her friend to come back, listening to Ichiya to kill some time.

* * *

Laxus was lying on a hammock enjoying the breeze when he picked up Erza's scent. Looking to his left, he saw the red haired badass coming up to him.

"Laxus," she said, "I need a word"

He simply looked at her, waiting for her to start.

"The special event tonight is a movie at the theatre across the street. We're all going and you need to come too" she explained

"Why's that" he asked

The weather was nice outside and he wasn't too fond of cold places like a theatre.

"Because it's a group thing and you're going to be there" she said getting angry

"Sure whatever" he said

"I'll buy your alcohol for you for the next month"

Laxus arched an eyebrow to that. "Deal"

"Alright," she said, "See you there"

* * *

That night, Levy and Lucy were standing outside the theatre on the sidewalk, waiting for Gajeel and Natsu to show up.

"You think this will really work Levy?" Lucy asked a little nervous

"It has to, I thought it up" Levy replied with a devious grin

When Natsu and Gajeel got there, Lucy went ahead in without them. "Where's Lucy goin'" Natsu asked

"To get seats" Levy said grinning

As she led the two dragons into the theatre, they noticed just how big the place was. Through the front doors was a huge lobby, with at least 10 different food courts and concession areas, and the staff was selling merchandise too. Farther back, was a long hallway dotted with doorways on both the left and right sides all the way down. Levy led them through the lobby and down the hallway, and as they got close to the door at the very end, Natsu heard a scream. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE LUCY!" he shouted kicking through the door and charging in.

Levy and Gajeel followed him inside. The scene in front of them was a bad situation. It was some sort of dark storage room, but there was just enough light to see. Lisanna and Lucy were both chained against the walls of the room, Lisanna to the left, and Lucy to the right. In the middle of the room, standing between them, was Sting.

"Bastard what do you think your doin'?" Natsu shouted with barely contained rage

"I'm simply going to kill them so you can know true pain Natsu Dragneel"

Sting had his left arm extended, palm out towards Lisanna, and his right the same way, towards Lucy. As the power in his hands glowed ready to fire, Natsu jumped to attack him, but was knocked back by an invisible force.

"The fuck?" he grunted standing up

"Minerva has placed a barrier on me you can't break through Natsu, you're just goin' to have to choose who you defend from my attack!" Sting shouted

The energy in his palms glowed bright and each shot a blast at their respective targets. Natsu had to make a split second decision. In an instant the room was filled with smoke. Gajeel stood there gaping at the scene that had just transpired, while him and Levy both waited for the smoke to clear. After what seemed like several minutes, it finally began to settle, they saw who Natsu chose to save.. He was standing in front of…..

* * *

A/N: Ooooh the suspense! I realize this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, and i apologize, but it was a key moment I felt just had to stand on its own! Who did Natsu save? Find out in my next update ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging with such a troll cliffhanger but you know it was great! Chapter 5 now, see who Natsu chose…

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, if I did LaMi would be so canon that an episode would be dedicated to their relationship

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were standing there, anxiously waiting to see who Natsu chose. Such a stunning scene, their friend had to make a life or death choice. It came down to who meant more to him. As the smoke cleared, they saw exactly who Natsu chose.

Sting was standing there looking at Natsu, taking the Fire Dragon's death glare as if he were a weak child. His jacket had been burnt off during Sting's attack and he was furious. As he reared back to attack Sting with the full intent to kill, but Lucy shouted "Natsu stop!"

The angry dragon looked behind him at the woman he'd saved from death. "Lucy," he said in the most wicked yet care filled voice imaginable, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," she said, "Please get me down from here"

Sting simply laughed as Natsu calmed a bit and went to free Lucy. As soon as he got her down, he pulled her in to a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll never let you get hurt"

Levy walked up to them followed by a dumbfounded Gajeel. "Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna were never in any real danger"

"What?" Natsu asked looking across the room to see Rogue standing in front of Lisanna

Gajeel's faced seemed less stupid by the second, suggesting he'd finally caught on, thus speaking up.

"Salamander," he said, "I think they wanted to see who you thought was so weak they needed protection"

At Gajeel's stupid ass revelation everyone in the room except Natsu sweat dropped.

"Not exactly," Levy explained hitting her dragon in the back of the head, "Ever since their first kiss, Lucy hasn't been able to get Natsu off of her mind. She's realized that her feelings for him go deeper than friendship, and we wanted to be sure his feelings were similar."

At that Sting spoke up, "Levy asked me and Rogue to help them set this scene up to see if you cared Natsu"

Lucy looked at Natsu hopeful, "I really hope you understand"

Natsu stood there for a moment, soaking it all in. After a few minutes, he spoke, "I understand that that was a rotten trick" he spat spilling a few flames

"Natsu!" Lucy pleaded

He turned his back to the group and began to leave the theatre. As he got to the sidewalk outside, Lucy caught up to him. "Natsu wait!" she begged

He tried to keep walking, but she jumped in front of him. "It was all to see how you really felt about me!"

He glared at her with barely suppressed rage, "You and Lisanna both mean a lot to me, you're my guild mates, and to cause me to think that you two were going to be hurt or even killed was out of line!"

"NATSU I JUST WANTED TO SEE!" Lucy shouted beginning to cry, "Ever since I saw Lisanna leaving you half naked on your bed, I was feeling down, thinking you were in love with her!"

"Lisanna and I are very close but we're nothing more than friends," he said, "you made me fear for both of your lives tonight and I don't know how I'm supposed to take that positively!"

"I just.. wanted you… I…." Lucy could barely form words as tears flowed and realization that her and Levy's idea was cruel to do to him, Natsu loved his guild and guild mates more than anything.

"If you cared so much you would have just come to me and confessed" he spat and with that Natsu turned and walked away from Lucy, towards his room.

* * *

Due to the size of the theatre, Mira and Erza never knew a thing about the plan played out by Levy and Lucy. To them, this night was starting to look good, though Mira found herself nervous for virtually the first time ever. She was wearing a strapless white short dress that cut off half way down the thighs, and Erza in a long red one, strapless as well.

"Erza, do you think he'll show up?" she asked

"I don't know," Erza said, "He was as shady as ever"

As soon as Erza said that, Mira and her both froze. Walking through the front door was Laxus, followed by Jellal. Both were sporting white suits, and a silver tie.

"Uh oh" Mira breathed as she saw Jellal, for she knew Erza would no longer be any help.

Laxus grinned as he saw Erza's face, and the clothes Mira and her were wearing.

"I figured you had me a date set up, so here is yours. _Matchmaker Scarlet_" he laughed

Jellal simply took her by the hand and led her back to one to the reserved movie they were seeing. Laxus took Mira's hand and brought her along behind them. She looked up at him but he kept looking straight ahead, not saying a thing. When they got in, Jellal took Erza across the room to the left side, while Mira and Laxus took to the back middle. Mira also noted that Gray and Cana were in the very front middle, and Gajeel and Levy were off to the right, halfway down the rows.

Laxus, by some miracle, was first to speak up, "What's got you so nervous?"

Mira immediately tensed up, "I'm not, why are you?" she asked, but internally she was going ballistic

"_How did he notice me freaking out?_" she thought, "_I've done this a billion times with so many other guys, and they didn't even get to me like he does_" Her mind was racing, trying to figure out why he got to her so bad, even saying the most average things.

He laughed at her question. Leaning over gently he whispered, "I'm not, it's a bad idea to be a wimp around the _most beautiful_ of women"

If her heart hadn't jumped out and ran off yet, she swore it could have then. Never had she been out with such a confident man. He was attractive physically and his personality was getting to her too. "_I didn't know he was this hot_" she thought

Putting on her best alpha female face she looked at him and asked, "And why is that?"

He just smiled seductively and looked back at her, starting to lean in slowly. She knew she'd been beaten at this game and simply froze there, waiting for this moment to happen. She was expecting a full on kiss, but he just barely grazed her lips with his, instead slowly gliding to her cheek, placing a kiss there. Sliding back to her lips, he gave a gentle kiss, making it last for a few seconds. Those few seconds felt like a lifetime to Mira, she was wishing with every fiber of her being he would deepen it, fuel the burning passion welling up inside of her. Expecting it to go farther, she mentally prepared herself, but as fast as that gentle kiss came, he pulled back a bit, keeping a bit of air between them, simply looking into her eyes with a confident smirk.

"_Oh hell no_" Mira thought when he pulled back. She couldn't play with him any longer, after that she just HAD to have him. Turning and wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in to a deep and strong kiss. The lightning dragon had turned her on to the point of complete insanity.

* * *

Internally Laxus was laughing his ass off, "_I won_" he thought

They had got up and he had carried her back to his room, never stopping their make-out. Laxus knew he was going to fuck Mira tonight, so earlier he had Bixlow go to Freed and Evergreen's room so he wouldn't keep him up. Yes, his bed was walled off from Bixlow's, but he was going to make Mira scream.

Laying her down on his bed, he took his jacket, shirt, and tie off, then crawled on top of her, resuming their make-out. He felt her run her hands over his muscled body and he knew she liked what she felt. Deciding it was his turn, he slid her dress down over her breasts. He ran his hands on either side of her body, starting from her thighs up to her breasts, squeezing one in each hand, causing her to moan into his mouth. He then broke the kiss, moving down to bite her left nipple, while pinching the other. To this she moaned out loud "Laxxxus"

After switching breasts and giving them the same treatment, he slid the bottom half of her dress up, positioning himself between her legs. Placing kisses up her right thigh, he stopped as he got to the top. She was soaked. Grabbing both sides of her panties, he slid those off in a mere instant. Returning back to her thighs, he started up the left one this time, stopping just short of her entrance once again. He lifted his head to look at her with that same smirk.

"Please" she begged

Giving her clit a quick lick, he stopped and again looked up at her.

"Laxus, I'm beg-" but was cut off as he dived in face first

"SHIT!" she cursed

Laxus was eating her out like there was nothing more wonderful. "_She tastes so fucking good!_" he screamed in his mind. Of all the women Laxus had been with, Mira, by far, tasted the absolute best. He continued to go earning moans from her, completely unable to stop.

She eventually pushed him off and stood up, making him stand in the process. Giving him a quick kiss she said "My turn"

Getting down on her knees, Mira undid his pants and slid them off, exposing his member. She then grabbed him and looked up at with a teasing smile, "Beg for it"

Laxus wasn't going to beg and didn't give two fucks. He simply took his right hand and pulled her to him, causing her to open her mouth and take it. She bobbed her head back and forth sucking half of him off, while jerking the rest. "_Damn_," he thought, "_Where did she learn how to do this?_" He grunted a little bit to let her know she was really doing a great job. Letting go of his member but keeping her mouth on it, she slid her hands around him squeezing his ass, and pulling him in. At this he going stir crazy in his mind. Grabbing the back of her head with one hand, he started thrusting in, causing her to deep throat. "_Her throat feels so fuckin' good damnit!_" he thought

Not wanting to release to a blowjob like an inexperienced teen, he stopped her and stood her up. "I'm goin' to fuck the shit out of you" and with that he pushed her down onto the bed and positioned himself at her entrance, but just brushed her, not entering.

Looking down at her he smirked again. Her womanhood basically throbbing she begged him right off the bat, "Pease Laxus, please fuck me!"

With that, he slammed into her. He knew she wasn't a virgin so he didn't have to take her through the whole adjusting process. "SHIT!" she screamed

He pulled out and slammed in again, but this time keeping it going. "You feel amazin'" he groaned

Keeping rhythm with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started pressing down, trying to get as much of him in her as she could. She could barely focus, eyes rolled back as he pumped her relentlessly.

Laxus suddenly stopped, puzzling her. He crawled up on the bed and laid down, pulling Mira on top; she was straddling him. Getting the picture, Mira positioned him at her entrance. Knowing she'd just get slammed down, she skipped the tease and started riding him, matching his thrusts perfectly.

Laxus slid his hands around her and squeezed her ass, pulling her down onto him with crazy force.

"LAXUS OH FUCK!" she screamed

Continuing to pull her down and thrust in her at the same time, Laxus got the screams he'd predicted. Mira was by far the best sex he'd ever had and was rapidly losing control.

"OHH FUCK LAXUS I'M GUNA CUMMM!" she screamed

Mira's walls clamped around his member and with her eyes rolled back, mouth wide open, she shuddered out the most violent and wonderful orgasm of her life.

Unable to hold back any longer, Laxus pushed her down between his legs and she knew what to do. Taking his entire length in her mouth, he came his whole load right in, and Mira took it like a champ, swallowing every bit. Crawling up to lay beside him, she smiled.

"You were the best I've ever had" she said, still a little dazed from her release

Laxus simply grinned before saying, "I know"

* * *

A/N: There ya have it, first lemon of the story. Hope you enjoyed :) keep a lookout for chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hahaha I just HAD to throw in that LaMi lemon, like I said, it's tied with NaLu for my favorite. I just feel their characters so much, they're mature and fun to write! But back to NaLu, for all of you holding your breath, they will finally start to build up I promise ;) And on a side note for all my fellow Naruto fans, I was so happy to see that Sasuke is good again, but I swear it's too good to be true somethin's fishy.. grrrr

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail. :(

* * *

Levy was drained of all energy the following morning and was rapidly getting pissed off. Yes she cared for her dear friend but there was a line where you had to shut up and take action. Lucy had been wailing all night about how she messed up and how she'd never get Natsu now. It was almost time to start the day when Levy finally interrupted.

"Lu-chan," she said slowly, "Please calm down"

"B…b….b….bu…" Lucy stammered

"It'll be okay"

"LEVY HE'S BECOME EVERYTHING TO ME!"

Levy wasn't trying to brush Lucy off but there was a certain extent to which one could take no more. After another five minutes of crying, Levy ran out to the hallway and slammed the door. She couldn't take anymore crying. Making her way through the hotel and out to the beach walk, she flopped down at a table.

"What's up?" Erza said, suddenly appearing in the chair next to her

"Lucy will not stop crying," Levy moaned, "And, why are you looking so happy and fulfilled today?"

Remembering the previous night made Erza blush and hit the defensive real fast, "Just am, why is Lucy whining?"

Levy spent the next ten minutes telling Erza about the master plan, how it backfired horribly, and how it resulted in a depressed Lucy and her not spending time with Gajeel the previous night.

After Levy's tale, Erza was royally pissed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"What?" Levy asked suddenly getting a little nervous

"You both should know that Natsu will flip at the tiniest provocation against his guild mates!"

"It was just to-" Levy tried to say but was cut off

"He liked Lucy and was going to make a move on her soon thanks to me but you both had to do something incredibly stupid!" Erza shouted

Levy's face was fifteen shades of 'what the fuck' as she realized that her and Lucy's plan was completely unnecessary and had just caused major issues. "I've got to go tell Lucy!"

As Levy got up to run to the room, Erza grabbed her by the arm. "You've done quite enough I'll deal with this. Besides, I was given a message for you"

"From who?"

"You will see soon enough. Head to the tropical river area they opened up this year" Erza said

"Um, alright" and with that Levy ran off

* * *

Natsu was out on the beach, leaned against a palm tree when Gray walked over and plopped down beside him. "Oi Fire Crotch why are you so down?"

"Shut up mini dick" Natsu mumbled

"C'mon man even your insults suck today what's wrong with ya?" Gray asked

Natsu didn't say anything, just continued looking out over the ocean from his seat under the tree, feeling the breeze.

"Is it Lisanna?" Gray asked

Natsu gave him a look that time, "No why would it be her?"

"She told me about the suckin' she gave you the other night" Gray replied laughing

"No, I don't care about her like that, it's Lucy"

"What happened?"

Natsu proceeded to tell Gray everything from how he intended to see a movie with Lucy and move things forward the previous night thanks to Erza's talk, and about how it all got shot to hell when they pulled a rotten trick on him.

"I care for our guild mates just as much as you do Natsu, and we're two of the ones who have been there the longest now, I understand how you feel"

"Thanks" the fire dragon replied

"But," Gray continued, "I also know that Lucy would never intentionally harm you or the guild, though she hasn't been around as long as us. She's a true Fairy Tail wizard."

Natsu listened to what Gray had to say and for once the ice pop was right. He'd known Lucy for a short time compared to the other guild members, but when it came right down to it she had more heart than most of them and cared about the guild as much as he did. Realization suddenly hit him like a hammer fist from Makarov. Yes it was a dirty trick, but it was played with honest intentions, she truly cared for him in that way.

* * *

As soon as Erza got to Lucy and Levy's door, she saw Cana standing in front of it in the hall.

"Don't do anything Erza" she said

"Move aside Cana I have important business I must attend to"

"Trust me we got it under control" Cana said with a smirk

She grabbed Erza by the arm and pulled her to her room, both of them peeking out the door.

"What are we waiting on?" Erza asked

"Hush and watch"

In another minute or so, they saw Natsu run past and knock on Lucy's door. "Luce, open up!" he yelled

A few moments later, she opened the door facing Natsu, still a little sobby from her cry. "Yes?"

* * *

Laxus woke up to some afternoon rays pouring in from the window. As he sat up, he quickly picked up the scent of lunch being fixed. Getting out of bed he made his way into the living room area, and saw Mira in the kitchen area fixing him some food. All she had on was one of his baggy gray t-shirts. Mira hadn't noticed him enter the area, and tensed a bit when his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Grazing his lips against her ear he mumbled "Looks good"

She simply replied, "It's my family recipe my mother gave Lisanna and me before she died"

"I was talkin' about you" he grumbled, lifting the shirt up just over her perfect backside.

Mira didn't say anything, just closed her eyes and waited.

Laxus dropped his boxers and bent her over a counter, just grazing her womanhood with his member. Feeling her get wet, he decided to stop. Going and laying back on the couch he simply said, "Take it if you want it"

Mira simply looked at him for a minute in disbelief, but was incredibly turned on by the fact that he was so so about having sex with her. Quickly finishing the cooking, she went over to him and straddled him. "I'll be winning this time" she said with a sexy smirk

* * *

"Lucy" Natsu said

"Yes?" Lucy asked

He was looking directly in to her eyes, his gaze filled with a passion she couldn't quite draw herself away from.

"We're goin' on a date tonight" he said

"Wha-?" she started to say but was cut off as he kissed her quickly

Breaking the kiss, Natsu took a quick glance at her and ran off.

Standing dumbfounded in the doorway, Lucy had her mouth gaped open, except instead of a depressed hue to her face, she had a blush.

"_He likes me?"_ she asked herself

A/N: Huzzah! Finally NaLu is kicking off! Sorry for the later than usual update, but hey college finals, my happiness, and smash brothers brawl with the bros are all bad combinations :P anyways, reviews are appreciated, see ya soon for ch 7!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry haha I bet you all are thinkin "He said he'd update weekly, it's been a fuckin month". Well, between work, setting up advisor appointments for next semester, and my girl unsuccessfully trying to play mind games on me when IM the seducer, and trying to fight recently, really got in the way lol but anyways once again I'm sorry for the lateness, and here we finally get a little NaLu action, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We've been through this for a while now haven't we? Don't and never will own Fairy Tail

* * *

Levy finally approached the tropical river zone the hotel had made out, and was getting more nervous by the minute. "_Erza would never send me into danger, but still I don't know who it is_".

As she walked through the gate, she marveled at the beauty. Clear clean river, not too big either, that flowed out to the ocean, surrounded by lush greenery and a wide assortment of colorful butterflies and birds. A trail ran up the bank, a bridge went across the river to an open glade in the middle of the trees. Her eyes were filled with stars, she'd rarely seen a sight like this in dreams let alone the real world.

Levy walked across the bridge, and entered the glade looking around. "_Surely whoever wanted to see me would be here_" she thought, but saw nobody. "_Oh well, this place is beautiful enough, I'll just wait_"

Just as she finished thinking that, two strong arms slid around her waist, and a hot breath grumbled in her ear, "I was wondering when you'd show up"

A normal girl would have panicked, because yes, this is fucking creepy, but she knew it was Gajeel and she let it slide. Levy may seem innocent, but trust me those genius girls can be a fucking challenge if they even get a hint that they have power in the relationship. She laughed lightly and gave a sexy voice back "Oh? And why is that? It's not like you've ever been with a woman"

Normally that's an easy situation to handle, but as we discussed in Chapter 1 Gajeel has no experience. This threw Gajeel totally off of his game, "Um"

Levy laughed aloud and turned around. Pushing him to the ground and climbing on top she purred, "Don't worry _little_ dragon, I know _exactly_ what to do"

She leaned down and started dominating him in a make-out. "_She wasn't like this the other night_" Gajeel thought

He tried to place his hands on her hips but she grabbed his arms and held them down on either side. Her crushing tongue and feisty sexual nature had him going, and it didn't help a bit when she started grinding on his member. Standing up she looked at him lying there, horny and defeated, and slid her shorts off with a smirk. Gajeel's eyes widened immensely when he saw that she had on no underwear. She may have been average in the chest area but her backside was completely perfect. "Take your pants off little dragon" she purred

Instantly he slid off his pants and his boxers, "_I'm about to lose my virginity!_" he thought, anticipation killing him internally

However, Levy had other plans. Instead of sitting on his member, she sat on his face, putting them in the sixty nine position. "Eat me" she ordered

By now Gajeel had manned up just enough to finally take some charge. His hands took position on her backside to hold her down and he went to work. Levy on the other hand, took him fully into her mouth. Once she had, his dominance ended once again. With his head back against the grass and hands lying on either side of him, he could no longer give ministrations to her and she had him incapable of movement. "_When did she learn how to do this?_" he thought

Taking him in more and more she was going to town. Levy's biggest turn on was giving head, yet she was able to fight it off because his weakness in sex was also a turn off. In a matter of seconds, he went in her mouth. She wasn't a swallower though like Lisanna and Mira. Standing up, Levy spit it out to the side and looked at Gajeel. He looked expectant, "_come on_" he thought, "_almost there!_"

"Sorry Gajeel," she purred with a smirk, "You're not ready to take me yet."

With that, Levy put her shorts back on and left a stunned and depressed Gajeel to his thoughts.

* * *

Lucy was in front of her bathroom mirror, freaking out. "How should I do my hair? What should I wear? Why did he randomly kiss me? Does he want me?" she was asking herself frantically

Of all the questions she had, nobody was there to give her an answer. Natsu had totally wrecked her world with that random show of love. She was confused beyond return and was just in total shock at what had transpired. After about two more hours gone to worrying and getting ready, she put on a black dress and had her hair pulled up. (That same get up she had in the anime when Natsu asked her to meet him under the tree to dig up treasure but she thought he was going to confess).

As Lucy finished, she took a seat on the couch to rest for a minute after so much preparation. At that moment Levy walked in laughing her ass off. "What's so funny Levy?" Lucy asked

"I just had a hilarious time"

"Details?"

"Maybe some other time," Levy said knowing her friend had a date, "You're looking all nice for your date"

"I'm so nervous it's killing me!" she whined

"You'll be fine" Levy said with a smirk, and with that she went to her room to lie down

Lucy thought Levy was acting strange today, and very different from the Levy she's used to seeing. This Levy was more dominant, sexy, and powerful. Lucy wondered what had happened before she got back to the room just now.

Just then there was a knock on the door. When Lucy opened it, Natsu was standing there in long khaki pants and a black button up. "Let's go" he said

Natsu led her back to the boulder spot that overlooked the ocean. The blanket was still there, but this time there was a table set up behind it, with a good looking dinner for two. Natsu went and sat down. "Sit" he told her, pointing to the other chair

Sitting down she asked, "Did you fix all this yourself?"

"Yeah"

Not saying anything more, Natsu decided to start eating. They ate in silence. "_What's up with this?_" Lucy thought

She expected a fantastic conversation or something at least but really not much was going on aside from a bit of small talk. After they ate, he laid down on the blanket and she sat beside him. When he didn't say anything again, she decided to speak. "Why are you being so quiet? You usually have a lot to say Natsu"

He simply looked at her Laxus style and said "I'm just enjoyin' your company"

She didn't know what to say and started up, as all females tend to do in a tense situation.

"What's up with you tonight? I mean one day you love Lisanna, the next day you hate me because of a prank, and blah blah and now you're having the most awkward date ever with me, Natsu what's your probl-"

She was cut off as he leaned up and kissed her. Pulling back just a bit he said "you talk too much"

She was a little stunned and a bit turned on but at the same time she wanted answers. "Explain yourself!"

"It was Gray"

"Gray? What are you talking about?"

"He helped me realize something"

"And what would that be?"

Natsu looked at her with that same deepness to his eyes she'd often seen in the past.

"He helped me realize that you like me, I like you, and we're meant to be together"

All Lucy could do was sit there with her mouth wide open, unsure of just about everything. Mainly, that party boy Gray giving romantic advice. She was cut from her frantic thoughts however as Natsu gently pulled her down, and kissed her tenderly, snaking an arm around her waist. "You look incredible tonight" he said

Blushing madly she just looked at him, and decided to kiss him back. There wasn't going to be a make-out or anything for them. The tender moment shared between them for tonight was perfect.

* * *

Gray was walking to Cana's room when he heard shouts coming from Laxus's. The door busted open and he saw Mira storming out. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! SO ALL I'M GOOD FOR IS A RANDOM FUCK?!"

He was right behind her in a split second causing her to turn around, "I never said that" he stated in a cool tone, but Gray could feel the rage coming off of him. They were so in to their fight they didn't even notice him.

"WELL IF I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW AND YOU'VE GOT _OTHER_ WOMEN CALLING YOU UP TONIGHT I'M OBVIOUSLY NOTHING SPECIAL!" Mira yelled

"I wasn't going to go see any of them, I can't help it they like me and your right you're not my girlfriend so you can't get mad about this shit" he said through gritted teeth

Mira couldn't say anything back though because his last sentence had stung. Tears forming in her eyes, she turned and ran off to the beach intent on getting as far away from the hotel right now as possible.

Sensing it was safe to come near, Gray walked up to Laxus. "What's up?"

The lightning dragon looked at the pop star playboy with a stressed out expression.

"One of the girls I was with this week called and asked me to have sex with her, Mira was lyin' with me and she heard the woman's request. Then she went off and I explained to her that I wasn't goin' to see the other woman but I also told her she wasn't my girlfriend so she couldn't get mad anyway"

"Wow," Gray said, "Bitches huh"

Laxus laughed at Gray's rude comment, "And you wonder why you don't get laid"

With that the two headed for the bar to drink the night away.

* * *

A/N: I usually like first dates to be hot and passionate but hell I just don't see NaLu taking up my style lol. But there you have it your long awaited NaLu moment, they are starting to heat up. Btw, an interesting fact. I base LaMi off of my relationships, and she recently blew up on me (don't worry were cool now) so doing things that way feels like it's easier to make ideas to write them no? Also that naked embrace between Natsu and Lucy in the manga was funny stuff haha they are makin' it so canon it's crazy! Anyways, enough with my rant, hope you enjoy, and reviews will be much appreciated. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: There, finally gave some NaLu so I don't get flamed lol I'm pretty sure you all wanted a full on GaLe but I simply loved the idea of making Levy a freak so that had to work out like that. I don't have much to say this time though, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy woke up the following morning beaming. Walking into the living room area she saw Levy reading a book. Looking up Levy saw her friend in unusually high spirits and was curious.

"What's got you so happy Lucy?"

"Nothing much, just… I THINK ME AND NATSU ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Lucy exclaimed

"Oh really Lucy?" Levy questioned

"Yes?" Lucy said a little confused

She didn't know what exactly was going on but she felt a little awkward. Backing up slowly she felt her back hit the wall. In an instant, Levy was pressed against her, pinning her arms on either side of her against the wall. "Levy, what's wrong you've been acting weird lately!"

"Nothing at all" Levy mumbled as she leaned in to kiss Lucy

Just before their lips connected, the door busted open and Gajeel stormed in.

"LEVY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Gajeel what's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed as Levy backed off

"I don't know blondie she's been funny lately!" he replied

"Nothing is wrong with me," Levy said, "I'm just tired of being a good girl."

Gajeel and Lucy both stood mouths wide at Levy's wild statement as she quickly left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" they asked each other simultaneously

"She acted strange yesterday with me" Gajeel said

"Tell me about it she tried to come on to me just before you busted in, something's up"

* * *

Laxus was walking along the beach thinking about the happenings of the previous night, completely ignoring all the women eyeing him. He was a little angry at Mira's over reaction so he wasn't going to crawl back. He'd done nothing wrong.

"Hey there"

Laxus didn't look up to see the familiar voice as he continued walking.

"Hold on" Lisanna said as she ran up and stopped in front of him

He simply gave her a stoic look.

"I hear you and my sister are finished" she said

"Oh yeah?" he said

"Uhuh. She was telling me and Elfman last night that she's finished with you"

If only for an instant, she was able to see the rage flicker in his eyes, but he stayed cool. "Her loss then"

Lisanna grinned but said nothing, and started walking beside him as he started off. After a while, she found herself standing beside him on the roof of the hotel. Yes it was a huge party site, but in the middle of the morning, nobody was going to be there. She looked over to see him leaned over the rail, looking thoughtful.

"You know, Mira isn't the only woman at this resort" she said

He didn't budge an inch, continuing to stare out at the ocean.

Lisanna scooted in close and started sliding a hand on his arm. "I've always had a sort of thing for you"

He continued to ignore her.

She then slid off her top, and pressed her bare breasts against his arm. "I've wanted to taste you for so long" she said softly

Still ignoring her, he continued to look over at the sea.

Getting a bit frustrated, she went a little harder. Sliding her hand down into his shorts, she grabbed his member and began stroking it. A smirk formed on her lips when she discovered that she'd given him an erection.

"_Fuck, I hate this girl but she really knows what she's doing" _he thought, barely able to continue holding back

Mira was on his mind, but he remembered quickly that she blew up on him and ran off for a stupid reason, and as he was still a little mad about it, he quite frankly didn't give a rat's ass.

Picking Lisanna up, he carried her to the nearest table and slid off her shorts and thong. Not even offering to worry about any foreplay, he quickly dropped his shorts too and slammed in to her.

"LAXUS!" she screamed as he pounded in to her relentlessly, not caring if anyone came up and seen them. Mira had made her decision and now he was going to do as he pleased. Besides he had a beautiful girl screaming his name at the moment and he really didn't care what Mira thought.

"I've never been fucked this good!" she moaned as he drilled her

Nearing his end, he pulled out quickly, rolled her on her stomach, and put it in her ass, eliciting another scream as he started pounding furiously. From Lisanna's screams, and how tight she was from behind, he could barely contain himself, and released his entire load into her. As he stood there getting over his orgasm, she just laid there on the table panting. Picking up a familiar scent, he turned to see Mira standing in the doorway to the roof, eyes brimmed with tears, speechless, as she turned and bulleted off. One word came to Laxus's mind. "_Fuck_"

* * *

Lucy had finished cleaning up that morning after Gajeel left, and later found herself standing in the hotel's lobby. The announcement board the staff had set up was advertising tonight's event, a couples dinner at a fancy restaurant down the street.

Two arms snaked around her waist and a kiss landed on her cheek as she heard Natsu say, "We'll be there"

"I haven't seen you all day where have you been?" Lucy asked

"Had to watch Gray, he got too drunk to function"

"Wana invite him and Cana so we can have a double date tonight?" Lucy asked

Natsu's childish side showed again as he lit up, "I'll go get em now!"

With that he darted off. Lucy just smiled as she went to get ready.

Later that night, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Cana had their double date at the restaurant, and soon after found themselves stumbling into Lucy and Levy's room drunk as hell.

"Oy Natsu, that food was faaantastic" Gray said

Natsu however, didn't hear him. He was focused on Lucy, for some reason, she looked extra beautiful tonight, and he wanted to let her know it. As Gray and Cana collapsed onto a couch, Natsu pushed Lucy into her room and threw her on the bed. Crawling on top of her he started their passionate make out Lucy wasn't used to this side of Natsu before, though she knew he wasn't just a stupid child. He then slid her dress off and started trailing kisses down her neck, and as hot as he was getting her, she couldn't help but slide her hand into his shorts and grab his member.

Groaning at her touch, his mind started to lose it. Discarding the last of both of their clothes, he quickly said "Blow me"

Natsu laid back on the bed as Lucy positioned herself between his legs. She'd never given head before, but didn't care she was so horny. Taking him entirely in her mouth she bobbed up and down, getting groans of approval from the fire dragon. As neither of them were very experienced, he reached his climax rather quickly, emptying into her mouth. She'd never taken a load before, and it made her a bit sick, so she ran to the trash and spit it out.

"Eh sorry Luce" Natsu laughed nervously

"It's okay," she said quietly, "I'm sorry I'm not any good"

Grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to lay beside him, he said, "It doesn't matter, we can work on that. I like you for you, and want you to be my girlfriend."

Aside from the vast amount of shock she felt from him not being an idiot child for once, she couldn't believe it. He'd just confessed and she wasn't expecting it, especially after her poor performance. He just laid there and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

Quickly getting her thoughts together, she kissed him. "I'd love to be"

* * *

A/N: Had to make the LaMi situation worse because it's juicy. And there, finally some good loving between Natsu and Lucy. I understand my updates have been late, but like I said last update, I'm a super busy guy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
